Freyja
' '''Frog legs! Tastes like chicken, they say! Freyja is a nekojin like Nine and has arrived to steal your souls or maybe something like that keep Nine company. Appearance Freyja has yellow-black-brown cat ears and fLUFFY tail. He has pale skin, and a mask that he either carries around or hides in some hiddencompartmentinhishoodiecough ''random place that you would never think of checking.. He has a light purple [ as in, the hood ] and black hoodie and sometimes wears eyeliner for fun. He has dark blue jeans that seem scuffed and light purple sneakers that use magnets to hold themselves together rather than regular shoelaces. His somewhat-short hair goes from a straw-color to brown to black. Personality Freyja is typically an introverted individual with a few quirks, such as flicking his tail into a person's face when he wants them to shut up and they are relatively close by, liking extreme petting and cats. He enjoys... * Petting. * More petting. * Cats. * Catsandcatsandcats-- * Sock monkeys. * Playing with little toys. * Drawing. * Playing piano or the violin. * CATS He dislikes... * ababababa. [ '>':< SDK did this to me too much. ] * Ninn's scary blank face. * Closed-in spaces. * Ye over powered people. He's envious of your power. Backstory It's actually a funny story. No, really. This was all made with XxKatakxX and StrangeDemonicKitten. ----------------------------------- ''Freyja sneaks around in the Klingon ship, fearful for his safety and the lives of his crew members. He approaches the brig, only to find he's been ambushed. He shouts at the Klingons about how dishonorable they are while summoning a portal with his Portal Key and jumping through it feet-first when they start firing their disruptors. Meanwhile, Nine is enjoying his cup of coffee on the couch in the basement, watching more Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes, when suddenly a foot comes out of the wall behind him and kicks him in the head. Freyja continues sliding through the portal as the cup of coffee goes flying, and instinctively he reaches up and catches the coffee while Nine falls over onto the ground, yelling something like, 'WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE WHY ARE YOU HERE OH MY GOD ARE YOU A DEMON WHAT THE HEC' before having his coffee dumped on him as Freyja dives down when the Klingons enter the portal. Nine gets up to continue screaming only to see Freyja pointing a very sharp ethereal spear at tabby slimes with angry eyebrows and wielding bat'leths with their tails. Nine pats his hair while the spear severs the tabby slimes and pushes them back into the portal, and then sits down, freaked out. 'DANG IT NINE HELP ME' Freyja was having trouble with the last three slimes. 'HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME WHAT THE HEC' 'DURR I'M YOUR STEP-BROTHER' 'I DON'T HAVE ONE' 'YES YOU DO' 'NO I DON'T' After several hours of arguing, pushing the used-to-be-Klingons into the portal, and finally deactivating the portal while cleaning up the mess, they came to the conclusion that Freyja should stay in House9 until better accommodation could be conceived. Maybe a House8. Or a Federation starship. Ninn had nothing to say to either of the boys when she returned home except staring deep into their souls, and both of them wilting under her gaze. Relations House9 Ninn Ninn is his step-sister. Very scary step-sister. Very. Nine Nine is his step-brother, who is utterly useless in washing walls that have stains. Other Odin His dead sister, technically 'eight' in the series. [ But is she dead? Yes, she is. BUT IS SHE? Dang it, Katak, get off my computer. BUT ISSSSS SHEEEE? YES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD-- ] Abilities Portal Key This is a last resort key into other dimensions. Once you exit a dimension, you have to obtain another portal key in order to enter the dimension you want. Due to this, he's still searching for this dimension's portal key to pair up with his. Summonable Spear He can summon a light purple spear and SWING IT AROUND-- Ahem. It's a very stabby-stab spear. Only one can be summoned at a time. A partial ability that goes with that is the ability to become a sort of helicopter, but it's not quite flying, and not quite hovering. It's very exhausting. It's not-magic, not magic. Ergokinesis [ yes it's copied kayak hates me now ] [ - loud punching noise - ] Freyja can control arcane energy and shape it into a solid form. He can use this to conjure things to fight and move. He can only make things that fit into a 1 x 1 x 1 box, 1 = 1 meter. Slight Teleportation He can teleport, but only within his line of sight and reasonable distance. Say, not on that mountain, but at the top of the tree over there. Feline Attributes # High jump | Whee! # Small boost in speed | Run around! # Claws | * SCRATCH * # Balance | Tails are useful. # Night Vision | What is this thing you call dark? # Hearing | What's that sound? Current Info Groups: Nein. Kitty-Cat Association possibly? Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not yet. Kill/Deaths: 0/0 Trivia * [ * FASTER SCRIBBLING NOISES * ] * *snekk, not sneak ** *doi, not male ** and various corrections below! Add in the comments at your leisure, blah blah blah, portable potato™. ** This section was contributed by a certain idiot. * Did you know dancing with the Spark power in Kirby's Return To Dreamland can kill enemies? ** Wait, this isn't relevant to Freyja. ** BUT IT ISSSS-- ** no. * Cats. ** catsandcats * If Freyja had a theme, it would be this. As in, the whole soundtrack is amazing unless it's the level themes. >':< Level themes...... ** They had some good choices in dRAMATIC MUSIC-- ** I'll make my own theme for him laterrrr.... * Why do we like Kirby? 'We don't know. * Am I distracted? We don't know. * Spear pineapple apple spear? We don't know. * There is absolutely no way there's a running joke in this page. If there was, we don't know. * Look, I know I'm supposed to be serious in the abilities but a stabby-stab spear sounds funnier. * SDK would like to comment: abababababa. ** >':< Seriously, who put her up to this? * The magical spear of holiness is based off Waddle-Dee's abilities in Kirby's Return To Dreamland. ** '>:< Who do we thank for this? We don't know. * The reason for the 'BUT IS SHE?' is that she technically isn't dead. Freyja sees her all the time as this shadowy figure yelling at him silently due to some of her surgeries. ** Freyja never figured out that Odin secretly performed surgeries on him, including a computer chip which she downloaded herself into after an idiot killed her in a plane accident. ** Said idiot landed the plane on her. She hadn't figured out teleportation yet so... ** Who do we blame for this vital information I didn't want to say just yet? We don't know. * The reason for the SCRIBBLINGNOISESCOUGH ''is because there shall be a weird thing I will implement later for another character. Gallery Not yet™.'' Category:FreyjasWarrior's Pages Category:Male Category:Other Sexuality Category:Young Adult Category:Character